


Frustration

by TOM_CAT



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, some rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOM_CAT/pseuds/TOM_CAT
Summary: Quick description of Jesse and Walt in bed together. Walt is jealous and frustrated. Jesse tries to calm him.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Walter White, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I wrote as an exercise. I'm trying the strengthen my writing but it's been a while.  
> If you have a title, throw it at me.

They lay in bed. Jesse stokes Walt’s chest before undoing the buttons of his shirt.

They take deep breaths in unison. 

Jesse shines his blue eyes up at Walt just before he pecks just under Walt’s chin.

As he removes the rest of Walt’s shirt he kisses the skin between each button.

Jesse rubs Walt’s pants slowly. 

After exposing Walt he takes him into his mouth right away with all his youthful energy.

Walt and Jesse make love several times a week, but Walt knew this day would come.

After several minutes of Jesse using all of his talents, Walt still isn’t hard.

Jesse smiles up at him with reassurance. “You okay?”

“Yeah, Yeah, just keep going.”

Jesse does. And after some time he gets an idea.

He is already stripped down to his boxers. He stands up on the bed and shimmies out of them.

He proudly shows off his body and his own erection. 

Smiling at Walt, he tries what he would call sexy moves, before dropping to his knees again.

Walt loves it. Watching Jesse makes his heart thud as usual. But still nothing.

Jesse works harder. He goes as fast as he can. Licking, sucking, stroking, and kissing. Walt tries to focus on Jesse’s lips. Always soft and kissable. One look at them can make anyone weak.

“You sure you’re okay?” Jesse tried not to seem concerned.

“Ye-Yeah, why don’t you bring yourself up here and let me eat your ass.”

Jesse straddles Walt and perks up his hips.

Walt stares at Jesse’s perfect pink hole and takes a deep breath.

Jesse is thrown by how quickly Walt shoves his tongue in. Normally he would have some finesse. He must be getting frustrated.

Jesse tries to work Walt’s cock slower and let Walt know he’s enjoying himself. 

The sound of Jesse’s first moans always go right through Walt. But he’s trying to focus.

Jesse gives it a break and pushes back against Walt’s tongue. 

Maybe if he reminds Walt how much he loves being rimmed, it would help.

“Ohh... yeah...unh” Jesse breaths softly.

Walt’s frustration is building. It’s not fair, damn it. He tries to push himself. 

Walt quickly licks two fingers and shoves them in. 

“Ah...unh..mmph.” Jesse’s breathing becomes shallower.

Walt pushes with more force. 

“AH...AH...AH.” Jesse starts to grit his teeth. “Hey, hey, okay, wait”

Walt ignores him. He figures he just needs to push over the edge and he’ll be fine.

Jesse pulls away from Walt. “Wait. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yes.” Walt drops his head defeated.

“Ya know, it’s not a big deal.” 

“It is a big deal.”

Having a younger partner had put a lot of pressure on Walt. Jesse’s energy and passion were mocking him. Walt had just resurged his power. He was emotionally invigorated. How could his body let him down like this? He hoped spending all this time with a young man would keep him on edge. Especially a man like Jesse. Jesse is everything Walt needed. He is beautiful, slim, and feisty. What if Jesse would leave him because of this? 

Jesse rubs Walt’s hand and leans in to kiss him before he rests again on Walt's shoulder. 

Jesse is trying to calm Walt and his dominant tendencies.

His deep smooth breathing delay’s Walt’s anger, at least for now. 


End file.
